


Hair-down

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Pre-Relationship, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Pining Bokuto, pining Akaashi, hair and rain.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858033
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Hair-down

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Weather.

”GYAH! This downpour really came out of nowhere!” Bokuto said as he pushed the front door of his house open, letting his companion walk in.

”I should’ve really brought an umbrella today,” said companion mushed as the older closed the door behind him. ”There were clouds in the sky already this morning.”

”The weather was barely cloudy, ’Kaashi. You don’t have to be ready for every possible outcome,” Bokuto said and the younger turned towards him with a deadpanned expression.

”When it comes to you and the weather, I need to, Bokuto-san,” he said and the other’s eyebrow twitched.

”What is this supposed to mean?” He asked offended, but then he backed away a bit. ”’Kaashi, are you okay?”

The younger boy heard the question, but was unable to answer. His long time crush getting in his personal space so fast - and with his hair down nonetheless – was too much at once for him. What brought him back from his own mind were two hand, shaking him frantically. 

Akaashi blinked twice before registering his senpai, looking at him with wide eyes. There were even tears in those bright, golden eyes and Akaashi felt guilt settling in his chest. He took a deep breath and ran his wet fingers through his wetter hair.

”I am okay, Bokuto-san,” he said with a smile to reassure the other. ”Just a little bit cold.” As if on cue, a shiver ran down on his spine and Akaashi let out a small sneeze as well. 

”Then come on, Akaashi!” Bokuto said with growing worry. He grabbed Keiji by the hand and started to pull him towards the bathroom. ”We need to dry you the best we can!”

When they stepped into the room, Bokuto switched the lights on and pushed Akaashi down on the edge of the tub. He took out a fluffy towel from the board, knelt down in front of the raven, then started ruffling his hair. The small giggles Akaashi gave out almost made him stop – they were too cute for him to concentrate on anything else -, but he finished his work eventually.

”I appreciate your kindness, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said (why does he have to speak so politely all the time?), then stood up. He reached his hand out and Bokuto took it without a second thought. They looked each other in the eye for some minutes, then Akaashi spoke up again. ”Now, it’s my turn.”


End file.
